Percy Jackson, MD
by JaceMichAel
Summary: Percy Jackson is a doctor, and arrogant, full of himself doctor who may or may not have once upon a time dated fellow MD, Annabeth Chase. He still battles with PTSD, years after exiting the Army, and seeing his brother killed. Can Annabeth heal him, and save him from himself, or is she even willing to try. The Night Shift crossover. All characters are either OC's or PJO characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the Night Shift, I simply own the fact that I got bored at like midnight and decided to combing the two. **

**WARNING: CHARACTERS ARE OC AS OF RIGHT NOW. **

**Don't forget to R and R! 3**

Percy

_Clang. Clang. _Percy jolted suddenly, one eye opening slightly. He winced as he looked through the bars of the holding cell he had become all to familiar within recent nights, and winced as a pounding hammer took residence in his skull.

"Get up Perce," came a voice from outside, unlocking the door.

"Coffee?" Percy mumbled, before rolling off the hard, makeshift bed onto the floor.

The man snorted in amusement.

"Yeah. I'd check under your pillow for that one, princess."

Never failing to astound, Percy did just that, squinting his green eyes as the harsh blinding glare of the sunlight penetrated the concrete cell through a small window at the top. He grunted, not finding this very funny, especially with the ridiculous hangover he had right now.

As he collected his leather jacket and made his way outside, Percy was beginning to regret the starting vodka, and the following martinis, beers, and tequila shots.

"To much," he mumbled.

Approaching Blackjack, Percy attempted a grin, before giving in to the growing pain in his head and giving up. He gave his Harley a fond pat and gingerly tried to put on his helmet that had been hanging on the handlebars. Percy began riding down the road, already trying and failing to come up with an excuse to give whoever his supervisor would be tonight.

About fifteen minutes into the half-hour drive, he spotted an ambulance at the side of the road, and what looked like an EMT rushing from it. Unable to quench his curiosity, he pulled over and ditched the helmet, running to where he saw a man lying down, with three around him. Beyond that, he couldn't make anything out. As he approached, he obviously saw the problem. A large tree branch erupted from the man's midsection, and he was going into shock. He took of his jacket, and rolled his eyes as one EMT told him to give them space. Instantly, he lost the hangover's affects, adrenaline pumping through him.

The friend piped up," Did you say your losing him? Take out the damn branch!"

"We can't, he bleed out," said the EMT, attempting to take the man's blood pressure.

"No he won't," Percy began. "I'm a doctor, were going to take the branch out, and do a DPL."

"We don't have enough blood to transfuse, it won't work."

Percy interrupted. "Yeah, sure. Gimme a couple of saline pouches, a couple tubes, a needle, and a scalpel." His gaze turned to the other EMT. "We're taking out the branch on three. One, Two, Three." He gripped the branch and gently pulled it out, tossing it aside as it came free. True to what the other white uniformed man said, he began to bleed.

"He's bleeding out!" he began.

Percy glanced at the man he was attempting to save. "No he's not. His artery is severed, I'm going to clamp it off. We're going to use his blood." Without looking up, he became exasperated at the slow work the EMT's were doing. "Start a line! GO!"

He took the scalpel and made a one-inch incision near his navel. Pursing his lips, Percy entered the tube into the man, which was connected to the saline pouch.

"Alright. Once this fills up, connect another one, and pump that one into him. The blood bag began to quickly fill, and the EMT connected it to the quick IV insert he had done. Both stared in amazement as the blood began to enter him.

"Holy Crap!" said the one, "it's working!" He turned to Percy, curiosity and astonishment in his eyes. "Where'd you learn that?"

Percy grunted, and began to gather up the medical supplies. "Afghanistan."

Nearly an hour after he had left the holding cell, he arrived at the hospital.

Annabeth

Annabeth opened a hospital curtain into one of the stabilization rooms. She was shocked to see a woman lurching off the bed, grasping at her heart every few seconds. One of her least favorite doctors began to speak to the man standing at her bedside.

"Sir, your wife's defibrillator is malfunctioning, causing it to shock her every heart beat."

The man grasping the woman's hand turned on him. "So make it stop!"

"I'm afraid I can't sir. Policy requires us to wait for a technician to come down and reset it.

Annabeth chose to make herself known. "So what? She's in pain until they decide to answer the phone? Not happening on my watch!"

She pushed past the doctor, beginning to address the woman. "I'm Dr. Chase, and I'm going to reset your defibrillator with this magnet," she said, picking one up off the shelf that sat beside her bed.

"Annabeth, this is my patient!"

"Then you should have been the one helping her," she snapped.

Hovering the magnet over her heart, she watched the monitor as the woman's heart rate began to drop, and she stopped lurching off the bed.

She smiled kindly," That better? It should not feel like a horse is kicking you anymore. I'll get a tech in here, get that reset, and you can get going!"

The husband looked up at her, smiling gratefully at her. "Thank you doctor."

Annabeth started out, raising an eyebrow at her colleague and dropping the magnet in his hand, giving him a disapproving glance. She made her way out cheering in silent victory. Annabeth had been sick and tired of males underestimating the blonde. Well now, the blonde had finally risen above them, and times like this didn't hurt to point this out.

As she exited the room, she heard the unmistakable voice of Percy rising through the ER, describing what he needed for his patient, and boasting about his talent. He never would have made it through residency without her. Definitely him, or what was now him. She made her way towards him, dropping papers on the front desk as she walked by. Annabeth fixed her gray eyes on him as they moved.

"That's a hell of a way to start that shift."

He nodded in acknowledgement, and pulled his shirt over his head. She tried to calm the shiver that ran down her spine, and attempted to keep her eye contact with him as he did so. It revealed a dark, even tan, and a lovely six pack that was too hard to not admire.

"You look like crap," she said.

Percy grunted, green eyes avoiding hers. "I'd blame the tree, sweetie."

Annabeth sighed, exasperated. "I meant your face. You fought again yesterday, didn't you?"

"This one wasn't my fault."

"It never is, is it." She shook her finger at him. "And anyway, I need those reports back! You know that I need these, and yet you've got so much rope you could hang the whole ER with it.

He gave her that cocky grin, and shrugged.

"Dammit Percy. I'm going to ride you all night until I get what I want!" She clamped a hand over her mouth as she realized what she had said. Already trying to backtrack, Annabeth became even more mortified as Percy decided to comment on it.

"Sweetie, I did think you had a boyfriend. His name is Loser, or Luck, or something like that. I'm afraid you can't get your sexual satisfaction through me, though I know after me, everyone lacks there."

Her face flaming, she smacked his arm, "It's Luke, as you well know, asshole."

Just then, Percy's best friend Jason decided to approach. Annabeth had never seen what Jason saw in him. He blanched at the new bruise on his face.

"Annabeth? You do that?"

She glared at Percy, her jaw working as she said," Don't I wish. Idiot is drunk, again. For only the 12th time or so."

Jason grinned mischievously, "Please Annie, I've seen you suck so hard on a bog, you might mistake it for Percy's- ah, yeah. "

Percy faced her, waggling his eyebrows. "That isn't anything. Did you know about the tattoo on her a-?"

He was abruptly cut off, by her jabbing him in the ribs. That damn boy. What was he thinking, bringing this stuff to mind. Annabeth chose to ignore the fluttering in her stomach even as he teased her.

"You shut up!"

Jason smirked. "I never took you for the stamp kind of girl… Though I suppose with him," his voice trailed off as she glared at him. "Never mind."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to smirk, "That's exactly what I thought, Jason Grace."

"Last name?" he started, "Pulling out the big car-". He was cut off as an EMT sprinted into the ER, yelling a young infant. Percy took the bed, calling for an ultrasound immediately, due to a kidney problem the infant apparently had.

Reyna

I sighed as I checked my charts, attempting to ignore the stupid idiot behind me trying to juggle.

"Leo," he began. "You're Reyna, correct? We met during residency. You got like a 34, right?"

I pursed my lips. "35."

He shot a grin at me. "Oh, that's cool. I got like a 35.5 or so."

Then, one of the MD's decided to walk by. He spotted Leo juggling, and winced.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," he said.

"It's fine, I can juggle anything, dear little man. Even lost and found crap."

He rolled his eyes, as Leo began to look super confident. "Fine. It's Grover, by the way. And oh," he said, gesturing to the box Leo had pulled the things out of," that's not the lost and found. That's the box the doctors put stuff in that they taken out of people asses this month."

Leo gagged and hurried to put it down, as I smirked at him.

"Way to go, 35.5"

A blond, blue eyed doctor began making his way towards us.

Grover began introductions. I shook the man I know knew as Dr. Grace, or Jason's hand, and stifled a laugh as he shook Leo's. Grover's appointment of our current medical case however, wiped my laugh off my face.

A forty-some year old man with a cut-up testicles was to be my first patient ever. Damn was I looking forward to this.

As we made our way towards the room, I heard Jason mutter ," Testicles. Even though I just ate. Fantastic."

I couldn't help but grin at the thought that this was where I worked now. Welcome to the night shift at the Manhattan Memorial Hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like it guys! I'm dead tired, so please excuse any mistakes that I might have. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME MORE ENCOURAGED TO WRITE MORE! Wink Wink…**

**Chapter 2**

Nico

Nico paused in his routine cold and flu ER checkup. He gritted his teeth. He hated when people came to the ER with a headache, and disrupted it for people who actually needed the help.

Nico was in the middle of checking a man's blood pressure, when he heard yells from the main lobby. A deep, uncontrolled yell of," I said now, bitch!"

Running out, he arrived in the lobby just in time to see a security guard a nurse who had tried to stop him get knocked on his ass. Approaching the man with his hands up, he began to speak in a calm soothing tone. Now, Nico couldn't remember what he had said. Nevertheless, the man swung with his right arm. Nico took this opportunity, and grabbed the wrist. Ducking under it, he brought it behind the man. He kicked him in the back of the knees, while he wrapped his arm around the man's neck, the kick effectively putting the man's weight on his forearm. Nico held the sleep position for seven seconds, just enough to knock him out, before lying on the ground.

Nico stood, turning the nurse the man had been yelling at.

"If you elevate his feet, he should wake up in just a few minutes. Though," he added as an afterthought," I'd restrain him first. "

He brushed down his scrubs shirt, and began to make his way out of the room.

"Thank you, Dr. di Angelo." A nurse called.

He replied with a brief your welcome, before remembering who she was. June, the old hippie nurse. She had been trying to set him up with one of her nieces for a while now. Yesterday, he had found a number in his locker, and when he looked up, he had found nurse June winking at him, mouthing 'Call her'. Lord help me, he thought.

Annabeth

Annabeth reveled in undoing the buttons of her MD shirt, revealing a modest t-shirt underneath it. A voice spoke up from the other row of lockers.

"Annabeth, you do realize your going to end up doing his paperwork for him, right?

She grumbled for a moment, before shaking her head. "No, because that's why Percy is doing this. He's just trying to get out of the work I'm making him do.

The doctor, who was getting ready for his day shift, chuckled. "How did you live with him, anyway?"

Annabeth's lips pursed. "That was a long time ago, and shut up before I make you." He continued to laugh, and a snort was heard from the opposite side, joining it. "Whatever boys."

Suddenly, a curse. "Dammit! Percy stapled my suit jacket sleeves together again. I know it was him!" Annabeth couldn't help but grin.

The other doctor piped up," I dunno, could've been Jason. Those night shift doctors, they're nuts. "

She was tempted to reply, before her name was called over the PA. "Dr. Chase, report to Mr. Dionysus Dulphine immediately. Dr. Chase, to Mr. Dulphine." Said Dr. Chase groaned and gathered her things, wishing her day shift colleagues farewell.

As Annabeth approached, the door was already open. She summoned willpower, and began to enter. _This is for my career. This is for my career._ This was her mantra for putting up with the jerk. Ten minutes later, as she exited the office, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was finally happening! She was being made chief of the night shift. After years of working tirelessly, trying and proving herself better than other doctors her age, and beyond, she was finally moving up in the world!

Percy

Percy was beginning to get frustrated. This baby needed immediate emergency dialysis, and she need it now.

"What's going on with pediatrics?" he called out the door.

The reply came from an intern nurse, "They're saying that Dionysus told us not to admit her!" Percy's jaw clenched as he looked over the crying, and probably hurting baby. She did not deserve this. He grinned down at her, green eyes sparking, and kissed her forehead before marching out the door to find that asshole.

He caught up to him in the hall.

"Why are you refusing to not give Julia the dialysis she needs?"

"I'm not refusing dialysis, I'm refusing it here," came the infuriating reply. Percy began to grind his teeth. This man really got under his skin.

"But Julia's in pain, and she's already here!" Dionysus laughed.

"I don't really care. She'll get the treatment she needs where she was born and diagnosed. Just don't do anything stupid until the ambulance arrives to take her. Percy watched as he walked away, very much wanting to punch him as he had the man at the bar yesterday. Nevertheless, he walked away, back towards the baby, _Julia._

Reyna

Leo and Reyna stood to the side, watching Jason put stiches in the unfortunate man's balls, to put it nicely.

Jason had his jaw clenched, and didn't look at the man if he didn't have to. "I swear, it doesn't matter how many years I do this job, it still always freaks me out to be this close to another man's junk. You know what, I'm going to let you guys finish up. Who want's to go first?"

Reyna looked at Leo, who seemed very close to throwing up. He looked up at the ceiling. "No, uh-uh. Not happening. That's really nasty." He shuddered. "No."

Shrugging, she said," I'll do it. I've seen worse business than that." The young doctor grabbed the needle, and began the suture, wincing when the man nearly jumped off the bed. "Eh-whoops?" However, she couldn't help but grin as both Jason and Leo made noises as the man on the bed did.

Reyna almost laughed as Jason said, "Leo, are you alright? You honestly look like your about to puke." She looked over in time to see Leo looking anywhere but the man's shredded business, and did look like he would vomit any second. Well, this was fun.

Percy

Percy glanced at the clock. "Shit." He was late for a meeting. They were officially announcing the new chief of the night shift, and he had a good idea of what it was. As the man walked into the lobby, he saw that he was right. Annabeth stood in the middle of the lobby, her grey eyes sparkling with her head held proud as Dionysus declared her the new chief. She was explaining the new program with IPads that they would be using as he walked in. Annabeth stuttered, before coming to a halt.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt the Friday night Pep Rally. Please continue on, I just had to take care of the baby." Percy struggled to keep a straight face.

Dionysus nodded," Good. Did the ambulance arrive to take her back to the other hospital?"

Percy shook his head. "Ambulance? What ambulance?" He tried an innocent look, before deciding he was failing anyway, and saying," I decided that she wasn't stable enough to make the trip, and admitted her."

"You admitted her."

Percy smirked, smiling sweetly at his douche of a boss.

Dionysus bristled. "I told you to transfer her back. She was fine to travel.

The green eyed man put on a wide eyed look. "Oh, is that your opinion doctor? Damn," he snapped his fingers," that's right, you aren't a doctor, but just your luck, I happen to be." He was pissed. The girl had been in pain, she was hurt, and needed fixed. Percy fixed her. That asshole. An intake of breath was heard around the room, as well as an "Oooh…." Percy dropped the girl's file on the desk to be taken care of, and he walked out.


End file.
